Cat News: Camera crew
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: If you read this, you have probably read Cat news, you watch Cat news but What do the Camera Crew have to say?


Hello you probably have read cat news to be reading this, but you have seen tigerstar and firestar and the whoile cat news crew but what about the camera crew? lets just look at what they are forced to do working at the Cat News station, filming so many disgusting or funny parts! Reviwe please, no flames, or you will Make the Camera crew upset...and tigerstar will take your couch.

* * *

Special story of how cat news got their camera crew.

As you all know, Cat news has a camera crew (of course you would know this of you read Cat news) there Camera crew is forced to face Tigerstar in his thong, singing song, filming Tigerstars room, Tigerstar almost naked on TV, Cloudtail and his crazy shenanigans, and a whole lot more.

Here is the story of a camera crew member, Shadowheart, a black cat with a gray heart on the right side of her. This is what she is forced to do…lets listen to her story.

"Hello my name is Shadowheart, I have been a Camera crew person for 10 years, and 1 of those was with cat news. Cat news is probably the strangest thing I have ever filmed in my life, its been tough not laughing at Cloudtails shenanigans, we had to edit that sceen so many times here watch this scene which was deleted."

"_okay, is the camera on?" Firestar asked "Yes it is" Shadowheart purred. "okay uhh" Firestar cut off "THIS JUST IN" –Shadowheart starts to giggle. "CUT!" Sandstorm hissed. "Please hold your laughter." Firestar meowed._

"yes, that scene was redone around 26 times. Yes quite weird. The next day, I was told to go film Tigerstar, because another cat, Starpelt had quit, I didn't know why so I started filming Tigerstar. So I brought my camera and all the things I needed to bring, and then I noticed something odd, Tigerstar was a guy but he looked like a chick, that's when I noticed his thong and got sick, so we had to redo the whole scene lets play back that one day." Shadowheart meowed.

_Okay we're here live with Tallstar" Tigerstar meowed –barf noises- "sorry guys…lets redo this scene" Shadowheart meowed "Everything okay hun? Eat some bad mice?" Tigerstar meowed patting Shadowhearts back "Yes I'm fine, sorry" Shadowheart meowed. "Okay lets start this over"_

"It was a very rough hour for me to work with Tigerstar, especially when Bluestar came into his life, I had to film him in his undies grabbing a beer one day, it was quite awkward if you ask me. Anyhow, it got even worse when Bluestar started to come on the show, she was licking his tail, playing with it, attempted to make out with it and all sorts of stuff, Tigerstar only says "BLUESTAR STOP IT" so he can hide my laughter, he gets annoyed when we redo scenes. So then when Darkstripe came in it was a wacky adventure for me, it was so rough, now I had another Bluestar to deal with, but it wasn't too bad. Can I go eat lunch now?" Shadowheart asked.

Shadowheart has had a rough time here in cat news, here is some of her fellow cat news members.

"Hello I'm Calmpelt, I'm the Camera lady for Silverstream and Smallstream. Filming them is okay, I usually have to wear earmuffs while filming them because they get so angry at the camera… but now I don't need them, its been getting much better, or at least I got used to it. The only bad this about filming those two is that they usually ask me to delete so many scenes, and edit Silverstream so she has longer eyelashes, its very hard to work with her. Its not as hard of a job than what Shadowheart has to face with but uhh, you know its still pretty tough to work with this place."

Well Calmpelt's job is pretty tough, she has to face loud noises, and getting objects thrown at her, and she edits scenes and stuff 156 times before she lets it air. So, now back to Shadowheart.

"Hello, again, next thing I had to face was filming Graystripe, he was pretty tough to work with he's so…hyper, I always have to edit he's scenes a lot, but its worth it, hes a really nice guy, but I have to edit his parts because he just cant keep still. Its really weird…

…Then theres the new members, it is so tough having to edit and delete scenes with so many people, being part of the camera crew for Cat news is so tough, so annoying, frustrating, disgusting, funny and everything you can think of, but I couldn't find a better job. I love cloudtails shenanigans, Tigerstars sexy news, Firestars stupidity, and Graystripes randomness…and all the new members have been so much fun to work with, you wouldn't believe how fun it is in the coffee room. Well I better go now, thank you so much for listening to my story"

And that is the story of the two cat news crew camera team, their work is so hard, so funny, so terribly gross, so please, don't just watch Cat news and all the people on the screen, think about the camera crew editing everything. The camera crew deleting the embarrassing scenes, all that stuff. Thank you for listening to their story on they're very hard job.

-EvilKillerPrincess


End file.
